extremeanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Adrian Hollow
Adrian Hollow, also known as 3 Steps 2 Death and Bonkers, is a member of the XAWA roster, played by Joshua Baker. Career Raptor Wrestling (2009) Hollow debuted in 2009 for the short-lived promotion Raptor Wrestling as 3 Step. He filmed promos and vignettes for this promotion, but only featured in a few matches. First XAWA run (2011–2014) Hollow returned to wrestling for the XAWA when it was founded in 2011, wrestling at the time as 3 Steps 2 Death, or 3 Step. Following Cyrus Mason winning the XAWA World Heavyweight Championship in a match with Iron Bull at Derailed, Hollow challenged for the title, and subsequently lost to Mason at Highway to Hell. Hollow later joined the faction The Society of Sin, alongside The Ogre, Shawn Havoc, Skarekrow, Kitana, and later Xander. He would remain in the faction until mid-2012. At Meltdown on June 24, 2012, Hollow, at this time known as Bonkers, faced former Society member X, defeating him and subsequently setting his Society armband on fire, signalling the end of the faction. Hollow would then take on a gimmick where he would imitate famous professional wrestlers, coming out to the ring to wrestle matches dressed as Macho Man and Ultimate Warrior paying homage to the recent passing of both. In October of 2012, Hollow campaigned on ShOcK! and LiveWire against Havok to become commissioner of the XAWA. Hollow was eventually committed to an insane asylum, where he would be bailed out repeatedly by new commissioner Blackheart. Hollow then formed a faction called the Vials of Insanity, alongside Nightmare, Rowdy Smith and Will Smith. The faction lasted into the 2013 season, where Lucifer Stone and Daemon Strong were added to the mix. Hollow was eventually ousted from the group, and on March 30, 2014 at Radioactive, he lost an XAWA World Heavyweight Championship match to Nightmare, meant to write him off of television for a few months due to injury, but would end up being his final match during the XAWA's original run. Hollow would wrestle on one reunion show, Reunited We Stand, competing in a tag team match alongside Chaos Zero against Deacon Storm and Connor Jackson, a match in which Zero and Hollow were victorious. Return to XAWA (2019–present) On the May 16 edition of Worldwide, a vignette featuring Adrian Hollow in an asylum broke into the broadcast to air, signifying Hollow's return to the promotion. On the May 31 episode of Worldwide, Hollow made his XAWA return, defeating Chaos Zero and stating his intentions to win the XAWA World Heavyweight Championship. At Thunderstruck, Hollow defeated Nightmare to continue his dominance. In wrestling * FInishing moves ** The Big Top (Bonkers) (high angle spinning powerslam) ** Hollows end (Adrian Hollow) (sit out sidewalk slam) * Signature moves ** Standing suplex ** DDT * Tag teams and stables ** The Society of Sin ** The Vials of Insanity * Entrance themes ** "Burn" by Mushroomhead (March 3, 2011 – March 30, 2014) ** "Jesus Frankenstein" by Rob Zombie (July 4, 2011 – June 28, 2012; used while a part of The Society of Sin) ** "Grease Paint and Monkey Brains" by White Zombie (October 28, 2012 – March 30, 2014; used while a part of The Vials of Insanity) ** "Unsainted" by Slipknot (May 30, 2019 – present) Championships and accomplishments * eXtreme Anarchy Wrestling Association ** XAWA International Championship (2 times) ** XAWA Hardcore Championship (4 times) ** XAWA Heavyweight Champion (Current) Category:XAWA talent Category:XAWA debuts in 2011 Category:XAWA Hardcore Champions Category:XAWA International Champions